


The Child Who Saved The World

by jackjones47



Series: Shaw Family [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: A newborn child can change people, Begins at the end of 'Honor Among Thieves', F/F, F/M, Finch is really bad in this one, Fix-It, John is caught by Samaritan and Shaw is not, because he is a fucking hero, but not arrogant ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackjones47/pseuds/jackjones47
Summary: Did Finch really need the deaths of his friends to realize that Samaritan had to be stopped at any cost?The answer is yes, because in canon POI he was such an … you know what I mean.What if he went against the evil A.I. for a completely different reason?





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Main difference from canon: Shaw sleeps with Tomas, which of course has consequences.

John Reese, carrying a duffel bag, opened the door of the safe house, and soon he saw Root caressing Bear. A smile began to form on his lips, but it soon faded when the woman looked up at him: she seemed sad, dejected even. He couldn’t help but ask her: “What’s wrong? Finch told me that your mission was a success, and those dangerous tablets are gone for good.”

“Oh, it’s okay, John, the kids of New York are safe now; the problem is the Marburg Virus; have you gotten what we need to deactivate it? We don’t want it to spread to the whole city, do we?“

“Of course not, I have anything.” Reese said, lifting the bag a bit.

“Okay, John, let’s get started then.”

The man nodded, and he took out of the bag two hazmat suits, that they put on over their current clothes, a box containing the vials, and new clothes.

They took care of the virus, working efficiently, then they took off the hazmat suits, and Root said:”We must have a shower now; better safe than sorry. And we should put the old clothes in a bag and burn them, with the hazmat suits of course.”

Reese nodded “A shame. Do you know how much this suit cost? I bought it in Italy, tailor-made.” 

“Sorry, John; I am sure Harry will buy you a new one.” Her attempt at humor was crappy, given her gloomy attitude. 

Reese decided to find out what was being left unsaid. “What happened Root? You look … desperate.” 

Root exhaled, then asked: “Can we talk, John? I mean, really talk? I know we are not friends, but … “

“Sure. And we are friends, if you only want it.” The woman rewarded him with a small smile. ‘She is actually willing to talk to me of all people’ the man thought ‘she must be really in despair’.

“So, Root, what happened?”

“Shaw slept with Tomas.” The answer left Reese confused, but suddenly it clicked; he had seen for months the two women in a weird relationship, with Root teasing everyday more and Shaw grumbling everyday less, but he hadn’t figured it out fully. 

He asked: “How much is this affecting you?”

Root shrugged “It’s not like we are married, it has always been only about sex, we agreed on that when this … thing began, but … “

John finished the sentence for her: “But you realize now that you have feelings for her, and that deal doesn’t suit you anymore.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

After a minute of tense silence, the woman went on “What do you think of me, John? Honestly, please … ”

Reese was surprised, but he thought about it, then answered: “You are a … great asset … smart, strong, brave. I am happy you are on our side in this war. A shame you had such a heinous career in crime, before. Not that it was entirely your fault, though; those traumatic experiences you had as a child, the lack of proper guidance … “

“So, you don’t hate me now? You have forgiven me?”

John was surprised again “Hate? No, I think I never hated you. And yes, I forgave you long ago.”

Root was surprised in turn “You never hated me? Not even when I kidnapped Harold?”

“No, I wanted to save Harold, of course, and to stop you from committing other crimes, but I don’t remember ever hating you … or having a desire to hurt you … irreparably; yes, it’s weird, now that I think about it.”

“When Harold saved me in that warehouse where the Machine was supposed to be located … I had always thought that you and Shaw weren’t happy with his decision … “

“I don’t know about Shaw, but sure as hell I was not willing to leave you at the mercy of some Government killer.”

“Always the gentleman, aren’t you?”

“I don’t know, but I never wished you anything bad, more so now that we are a team. But I must also say that I didn’t like the Machine’s decision, to make you Her analog interface. I didn’t understand it back then … but I do now.”

“How so?”

“Let’s say, She gave you a purpose, a good and honorable one, and that made you a better person; which is fine for me, because everyone deserves a second chance.”

“So, do you trust me now?”

“I trust you as a brave and capable teammate; I don’t always trust your … discernment.”

“Oh … what do you mean?”

“For instance, when you went to retrieve Cyrus Wells in a hail of bullets, I realized that you had changed, but also that you need to be more careful; you can be impulsive, even reckless.  
And when you went all OK Corral against Samaritan operatives in that hotel, then you went missing for hours … well, Harold and Shaw were frightened, I can assure you, and so was I.”

Slowly, a smile formed on Root’s lips “You have a soft spot for me. Maybe you have had it since the first day we met.”

Reese shrugged “I don’t know, I … might have had a soft spot for Caroline Turing, I admit that; but you are not her, are you?”

“Well, maybe today I am like that woman again. Nervous, scared, lonely … in need of protection.“

The man smiled “Sorry, no chocolate this time.” They both chuckled.

Reese continued: “I didn’t think you might want to open yourself to me, or to be willing to listen to me; you have never had a good opinion of this ‘big lug’.”

“Yes, and I’ve always been wrong; so, for me this could be also a good time to apologize for that.”

“No need to apologize.”

Root nodded, smiling, then said: “Better have that shower now. May I go first?”

Reese nodded “Of course.” 

She came out of the shower cabin ten minutes later, wearing a bathrobe and bunny slippers, then Reese went in turn.

When he had finished and came out, he was expecting to see her fully dressed, but she was still in her bathrobe, just like him. And she was looking at him strangely.

She said “John, I think you like me, physically.”

Reese was a bit uncomfortable “Well, I am not blind, and you are a beautiful woman.”

“Do you want to sleep with me tonight?”

He sighed “You want this only to repay Shaw in the same coin.”

“Maybe, John. But more than that, I want this because I feel lonely, and I need my share of … tenderness; after Hanna, nobody has ever been really tender to me, not even Shaw; she’s always rough, not that I’m complaining, but … please, don’t leave me alone tonight. If you don’t want to have sex, then simply be there for me.”

“I … don’t think I can stay in bed with you and avoid … ah … “ Reese was flustered and sure as hell his face was red.

Root undid her bathrobe, that dropped at her feet, revealing her naked body, then she lunged forward and kissed him, hugging him tightly. Then she withdrew a little, and smirked “Do you have a gun or are you happy to be with me?”

“The … second you said … God … “

“Make me yours, John, only for this night, please.”

John sighed, then nodded; no point in fighting a battle you have already lost. He said: “Okay, but only this time; otherwise, I could get too … attached.”

“I agree, John, we are not falling in love. Would be detrimental to the mission.”

“And you still have Shaw, I’m sure of that.”

“I hope so. No more talking, now.”


	2. Two

The sex they had was satisfactory for both. Reese was with one of the hottest women he had ever known, and Root … even if she wasn’t into boys that much, she liked the kindness of this man she had considered a puppet and was so much more instead.  
After, they stayed in bed, with him gently spooning her, and they slowly fell asleep.

 

Sameen Shaw entered the safe house, painstakingly careful not to make any noise; Finch had told her that the hacker was there, and given how late it was Root was probably already sleeping, and Shaw didn’t want to wake her.  
It was likely that the Machine had already informed Root that she had slept with Tomas, and the former operative had an inkling Root wasn’t happy with that, so better not to take her away her beauty sleep too.  
Bacause that crazy woman cared, she wasn’t like Shaw.

Her suspicion was confirmed when she saw in the dim light someone in the bed, and she heard Root softly snoring; only that she realized immediately that Root wasn’t alone, she was with … REESE?  
God, she had wasted no time to find solace … but Reese? Shaw was feeling a lump in her throat, and she realized that that hurt, a lot. Maybe she and Root weren’t that different, after all; maybe Shaw cared too.

She turned around and left, carefully and soundlessly as when she had come.

 

The day after

Root was at her favorite diner, sipping from a cup of coffee, when she heard Shaw’s voice: “May I?”

“Oh … of course.” So Shaw sat down at her table.

The shorter woman stared at her friend, trying to figure her out, then asked: “Are you mad at me?”

Root shrugged “Should I? We aren’t committed in any way, are we?”

“No, but … I hurt you, I can see it.”

“Yeah, maybe, Sameen. Turned out, I am more emotionally attached to you than I thought … not your fault, though.”

“Anyway, I did hurt you, so I am here to apologize.” Shaw was sincere, Root could see that.

The hacker was surprised: “Why do you think you need to apologize, Sameen? You know I wasn’t alone last night either … “

“Yes, you were with Reese, how do you know I saw you? Oh, of course, the Machine … “

“Of course; so, you don’t owe me an apology, right?”

“Actually, I think I do. Because, you know, you were hurt by me, therefore I understand what you did; I, on the other hand, have no excuses. I only wanted to have a good time. You were hurt, I was simply selfish and insensitive.”

Root smiled weakly “Okay, Sameen, let’s get over it, then. So, are we changing our deal?”

Shaw smiled warmly, evidently relieved “Yes! Yes, please … I pledge to have an exclusive relationship with you, and only you. Because, you know, when I saw you and Reese, ah … I felt bad too; I know I am not supposed to feel bad about that, but it happened. So yes, until further notice you will be the only person I sleep with.”

“Oh … good, the same goes for me, Sameen; what about a seal?”

“A … seal? Do you mean a marine mammal … or a Navy seal?”

Root laughed “No, silly, I mean a signet, something that makes our deal solemn and official.”

“Oh … yes, why not, and what would that be?”

“But Sameen, a kiss, of course … “ Root replied, batting her eyelashes.

Shaw looked around “Root, there are other people here, at least ten patrons … “

“Great, so our deal has witnesses!”

Shaw sighed, then lunged forward and kissed her friend, now turned girlfriend. After some seconds, she backed away, slowly, but with a small smile on her lips; nothing if compared to the huge grin Root was sporting.

After some moment of companionable silence, Shaw went on “Every cloud has a silver lining, huh? I mean, we slept with some strangers, but that helped us to better understand what was transpiring between us.”

“Mmh … weird choice of words, Sameen, Tomas is definitely a stranger, but John?”

“Well, he is a stranger to you, or that was I had always thought.”

“Yes, I felt the same way some time ago, but now things have changed.”

“I thought you disliked each other.”

“Turned out that we didn’t; and he accepted to have sex with me because he understood how lonely I was feeling yesterday evening.”

“So, he endured that sacrifice only for the love of you?”

“Er … no, he had a good time too, I did my best to make that happen. But we are only friends, and love … is not a word I will ever use when it comes to John, but only when … ”

“Root … “ Shaw grumbled in a low voice “ … please, don’t!”

Root exhaled “Oh, okay then. Yes, you are right, what is the point of saying something to someone who already knows it? And sure as Hell you know that I … “

“Root!” Shaw said harshly, then calmed down, and spoke with a softer tone “I know, Root, I know that you … love me. I may not fully understand love, but I can see its signs in other people … and I see a lot of them in you, when you are with me. But you must know that I will never be able to love you back, and when you use that word I can’t help but feel uncomfortable.”

Root had a bittersweet smile, and shook her head “Don’t worry, Sameen, love is only a four letter word, as someone used to sing, and I don’t need to hear it back.”

“No?”

“No. I know how you feel about me, and that is enough.”

“What do you mean, what I feel about you?”

“You always want to protect me, you were hurt when you saw me with John … those are signs too, Sameen, showing your … affection. I’ll stay with what I’ve gotten.” 

“Okay, Root, if that’s enough for you, is enough for me too.”

They stayed silent a while, then Root asked: “How was it? With Tomas, I mean … “

“The sexual part? It was … wrong; yeah, that’s the right word, it felt really wrong, unlike … with you. I … climaxed, yes, but after that I felt bad, almost … dirty, and I wanted to flee away, to forget I had been there with him, even. When I am with you, it’s completely different; call it attraction, call it chemistry, I don’t know, but it’s not the same.”

Root grinned, then the former operative asked: “And what about John, Root? How was it? Did he make you … come? The truth, please … ”

Root pondered her answer for a moment, then she said: “I didn’t expect it to happen, but yes, when I felt him … coming inside me, I came too; it was quieter, softer than anything I have ever experimented with you, but I liked it anyway … sorry.”

“Sorry? Why? I am glad someone was there for you when you were in need of it, especially since it was me that put you in that dark place. So, we have to agree about this: Tomas is in Barcelona and is not a part of my life anymore, John is a friend, both mine and yours, and we are girlfriends. Okay?”

Root beamed “Okay, Sameen.”


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Main difference from canon POI in this chapter: stupid Finch doesn’t lean out during the final shootout so Reese doesn’t need to catch a bullet to save him (make other characters catch bullets for Finch = the favorite sport of the authors of POI).

The day after, in Shaw’s car.

The number was boring, his financial situation was boring, the villains after him were probably boring and sure as Hell this stakeout was boring. And Shaw’s teammate, John Reese, who was in the passenger seat of her car, was boring; well, he had always been, but today he looked even gloomier than usual.

She couldn’t stand his somber mood anymore, so she spoke: “I know you slept with Root.”

He made a weak smile “Sorry about that, it won’t happen again.”

Shaw smirked “I count on it; but don’t worry, I’m not mad at you for what you did. On the contrary, you helped me get my priorities straight. But I am curious, what did she do to pull you in her bed?”

“Oh … a combination of things, I’d say; first, she looked hopeless … “

“And of course the gentleman in you couldn’t allow that. And second … “

“Second, I was feeling lonely too. You know, we save people, then we see them get on with their happy lives, while we stay behind to wait the next number … I am not sure this is really a life, so … “

“Yeah, I get it … “

“But it’s not only that, I also feel like … we are fighting for nothing. I save a life, but Samaritan dominates the world; it keeps growing more and more powerful; we are going to lose, and die, eventually. That’s why I was feeling miserable too. Think of me and Root as two castaways desperately needing a lifebelt … “

Shaw nodded, gravely “Yeah, I can get that too … “

“Third … please understand I am human, and she is hot; indeed, she can be really … irresistible when she chooses so.”

“Mmh … yeah, I second that. My woman is the hottest chick in town, sure.” Shaw said with a touch of pride.

“Your … woman?”

“Yes, Reese, my woman, my girlfriend, my exclusive lover … got it?” 

Her words were a bit harsh, maybe, but her tone definitely wasn’t, so Reese smiled “I am happy for you, Shaw; for you both, actually.”

Shaw smiled back. She liked that man, although he had slept with her woman. Or maybe, exactly because of that.

 

Two weeks later

How did they come to this point? Reese’s mind wandered back to the former days, when Samaritan had ruled the city, for the good of people at first, then showing how powerful and evil that A.I. could be when it wanted to.

And now, they were stuck underneath the Stock Exchange, having just saved the world economy, in an elevator whose controls weren’t responding.

He suddenly noticed the override button, and realized how slim were the chances that the one who got to press that button could come back to safety.

So, he thought about his teammates in that adventure. Finch was simply not expendable, Fusco had a kid, and Root and Shaw had each other. He had nobody, so he rushed out of the elevator car and closed its gate.

He heard his four friends calling him back, but he knew what had to be done, and ran towards the button; he shot an operative, and saw him fall, then he reached his objective; a second after pressing it, two bullets hit him, and he passed out.

 

Two days later

Their trip to Maple hadn’t gone as expected: John wasn’t there, so Root and Shaw could only rescue another man, an employee at the Stock Exchange who had been caught in the crossfire; this guy, a Darren Jones, was now sedated and resting in the back seat, with Shaw driving and Root in the passenger seat.

The two women were frustrated. Shaw said: “So, no John; do we have any other clue about his location?”

“Sadly, no … Sameen, we can’t give up on him, he saved us all down there, we owe him this!”

“Jesus, I can’t believe you are speaking of Reese, the ‘monkey helper’, ‘Lurch’, the ‘big lug’ and so on.”

“I have already told you I was wrong, do not insist.”

“Okay, okay. But it sucks that it was all for nothing.”

“Don’t say that. We saved an innocent man, thwarted Samaritan’s plans in Maple, and we planted the seed of doubt in Control.”

“Do you really hope she will turn against Samaritan?” 

“She is smart, and she is patriotic; if she realizes which Samaritan’s true aims are, we can really hope for the best.”

“Yeah, let’s hope that … but, Root, are you okay? You are paler than usual, which is saying something.”

“Mmh … I don’t know, maybe you could stop for a while? I feel nauseous.”

Shaw complied a moment later, pulling over when they reached a stopping place. Root got off the car, a towel in hand, and threw up; she felt a little better after that.

The shorter woman had got off the car as well, and now was staring at her weirdly; the hacked realized that “What?”

“Root, are you okay? Have you ever felt like this?”

“Like this? No, not really, but I’ve had worse, no need to worry … “

But Shaw inhaled and slowly asked another question: “Root … when you had sex with John … was he wearing a condom?”

This time she didn’t need an answer: the horrified gaze on Root’s face told her what she wanted to know.

 

Eleven months later

John Reese didn’t know what was keeping him from killing himself. Maybe he was hoping to see his friends again, maybe he simply liked the satisfaction that came every time Greer realized how hard it was to bend him, to turn him against his friends.

And all those simulations … more than seven thousand of them so far; in every one of them he had felt a strong impulse to kill his friends, and he never did, killing himself instead. Most importantly, he never gave them a clue of the Machine’s whereabouts.

He really enjoyed their puzzled faces when they realized how strong and loyal he was. Probably they expected he wouldn’t harm Finch; more surprising was the fact that he was unwilling to hurt Shaw too, or Fusco.   
But given the information Samaritan probably had, the really unbelievable fact was that he didn’t want to hurt Root; they surely knew she had kidnapped Finch and their notion probably was that she was an ally out of necessity for team Machine.  
But Reese knew better: all of them were family, and he wasn’t going to hurt anyone of them, not even in a simulation.

Another thing that had given him hope was the hole he had begun to dig from his bathroom, where there were no cameras, behind a locker. The hole gave access to a lot of sewer tunnels, leading into several different directions, and when he had been able to pass through it he had explored them all.

That hope had vanished, though, when he had met reinforced concrete walls or steel doors at the end of any single passage. 

These days, however, he had sensed that something big was happening, and he was wondering what could that be. He had observed that his captors didn’t look happy, so it was something good, likely.

He heard people walking towards the door of his cell, so he leaned against it to better listen; the voices weren’t very clear, but he thought he had made out something like ‘Kill him!’.

His mind hurried to find a solution that wouldn’t get him killed; a smile formed on his lips.

Jeremy Lambert and three other goons opened the door and rushed inside; Reese was nowhere to be seen, so the Brit broke through the door of the bathroom, and saw the locker thrown on the floor, and a big hole in the wall.

He yelled and motioned to his men to pass through, saying he was going to look for reinforcements. The three goons entered the sewer system, and Lambert left the bathroom, but met Reese, who had come out from under the bed, where he had hidden.

The former CIA agent punched the Samaritan operative hard, hitting and crushing his windpipe. Lambert gasped for air and began to asphyxiate. 

Reese took his gun, then hissed, a maniacal glint in his eyes: “I’d like to stay here and see you die, asshole, but unfortunately I have more pressing matters.”

Then he left his cell, trying not to get caught again.


	4. Four

Three weeks later.

 

“Bobby … Bobby what?”

“Jackson.”

“Okay, Bobby Jackson, you will do.” And Reese called 911.

 

Shaw’s voice: “Drop you gun, or I turn you into a piece of Swiss cheese!”

Reese exhaled, relaxing for the first time after one whole year “It’s me, Shaw!”

“Reese? GOD, REESE??? Oh, I am so happy to see you again!” She came out from behind the shelves where she had been hiding, and a huge grin lighted her face.

Reese frowned; was this another simulation? This woman wasn’t behaving like Shaw; she looked the same, physically, but also different, happier … normal even; definitely, her demeanor wasn’t that of a sociopath.

“You … have changed, Shaw … ?”

She approached him and nodded, speaking in a kind voice “Yeah, someone turned my volume up.”

Reese frowned, and raised an eyebrow interrogatively, but just in that moment the blood loss and the exhaustion decided to kick in, and he passed out.

 

He woke up in a bedroom of an apartment he didn’t know, in a soft bed, with a IV stuck in his left arm; clear fluid, saline probably.

He stirred, doing a little noise, enough for Shaw to hear him and come inside; she smiled at him and sat down on a chair beside his bed. “How are you doing, big guy?”

“A bit numb, honestly.”

“Yeah, I had to sedate you, even unconscious you were restless. And you had a stab wound on your chest that I had to stitch; you have lost a lot of blood, I guess, but you’ll be fine.”

“How much time?”

“You slept through the whole night, it’s eight a.m. now.”

“How did you carry me here? And by the way, where are we?”

“Our place, mine and Root’s. I untied our common friend, Bobby Jackson, and asked his help with carrying you; he is sure I saved his life, so he would have done anything for me … you weren’t going to actually kill him, were you?”

“God, no! It was only a way to attract someone of the team … Shaw, is everyone okay?”

Shaw smiled again “Yes, we survived, and Samaritan is dead. Even Greer is dead, he killed himself … and Martine … Root snapped her neck. Finch left us, though, he is in Italy with Grace. Fusco is back at the precinct, and Bear is with him, this week; Lee adores him.”

“How did you do it?” 

“Finch unleashed a computer virus which took out the whole net, all over the world, and the two Artificial Super Intelligences. The Machine came back after some days from a satellite where She had been uploaded … long story. What about you? We looked for you for a while, then we had to give up, since we had no clues … sorry.”

“Oh, don’t worry, you couldn’t find me anyway, they took me to Johannesburg; besides, it would have been too dangerous. I escaped their compound there, killing Lambert in the process, but I got a stab wound. I made it to New York with a bit of luck, and you know the rest.”

Shaw nodded; there were more details to tell, that was sure, but it could wait; no need to waste his energies for that.

Reese went on: “I am sorry that Finch is abroad, but it is okay, if he is happy. I heard about this virus affecting the whole web on my way back home, and I didn’t think he would have the guts to make such a move.”

“Oh, he didn’t! Hell, he didn’t want the open system either, the asshole!” Shaw was clearly upset.

“What? Are you talking about Harold?”

“Yes, John, about him … I know you put him on a pedestal; Root did the same, but … let’s just say I dislike him and I am relieved he is not here anymore.”

“What happened, Shaw?”

“The Machine … when She escaped that Government warehouse in the North-West, She uploaded Herself into the electric grid countrywide … eight months ago Samaritan discovered that, and they began to … suffocate Her, crashing the power stations everywhere. But Root could download Her into a suitcase.  
When we reactivated Her, Root asked Finch to keep Her as an open system, without the safeguards that made Her powerless against Samaritan, and initially he complied, but his moral qualms resurfaced eventually.”

“Are you saying that he wanted to close the Machine again? So She could only spit out a number at a time?”

“Yeah … funny … a bunch of people with such a limited tool fighting against a much more powerful AI with countless operatives at its commands … like saying: ‘Okay, guys, this is obviously getting you all killed, but at least we are doing the right thing: protecting a number at a time while letting the world die for allowing Samaritan’s birth’ … “

“You are too harsh, he wanted to protect … “

“ … His moral haughtiness, I know!”

Reese sighed “How did you convince him, then?”

“I think we have to thank Hanna for that; indirectly, at least.”

“Hanna? Like Root’s childhood friend?”

“Yeah, but not that Hanna, obviously, this is a young girl.” Shaw was sporting a knowing smirk now.

“Oh … “ So, probably a number … or maybe a daughter of some number they couldn’t save? “ … So, you see he is a good man, he acted to keep that little girl safe … “

Shaw snorted “You really think that? That protecting an innocent girl was more important to him than his sanctimonious arrogance? He was willing to waste the world to avoid the death of a crooked politician, don’t you remember that?”

Reese looked sad “Yeah, I do. Then you have to explain why you said that, that Hanna changed his mind.”

“Hanna didn’t change his mind. She changed mine. Her presence, and the necessity to keep her safe, rendered me willing to cross a line I wouldn’t have dared before.”

Reese was really uncomfortable now “What do you mean?”

“I threatened him.”

Reese was horrified “You threatened … to kill him?”

Shaw scoffed “That wouldn’t have worked. Simply, if he hadn’t acted, I would have gone to Italy to kill Grace.”

“What? But … Grace is innocent!”

“So is Hanna! So is the rest of the world, for God’s sake!”

“But … you wouldn’t have really done that, would you? You were bluffing … “ But Shaw’s hard gaze was unmistakable.

The woman shook her head, then slowly spoke: “I remember as if it were yesterday when Root, holding Hanna in her arms, asked him why he wanted to close the system, cancelling any hope of winning the war and set the world free from Samaritan.   
She said that acting so passively we all would finish our ride in Potter’s field. He looked at her with a mix of mistrust, indifference and contempt, it could almost hear him say ‘Why do you think I mind if you die or live, Ms Groves? And about me, why should I worry, I am sure if some sniper shoots you’ll shield me with your body; maybe Hanna’s body’. Yeah, I know, I am exaggerating … but … sorry, Reese, I would have definitely done it, but if this can help you sleep better, I also knew he wasn’t going to take that risk.   
The rest of humanity could go down the gutter for that hypocrite, but Grace was safe. Not long after he served the world to Samaritan on a golden plate to spare McCourt, he asked us to kill all the Samaritan operatives at that bridge if they hurt Grace … remember that?”

“Sadly, yes.”

“Okay, this is settled then.”

After a few moments of silence, Reese asked: “You know, Shaw, I cannot figure you out completely.   
You were willing to kill Grace, but you also looked changed definitely for the better when we met yesterday.   
And I find it difficult to match these two … parts of you.”

Shaw pondered her answer “The dark part, well, I am sure you’ll understand when you see Hanna. The light part … might have something to do with the fact that I proposed to Root.”

“Oh … congratulations … I am so happy that things went well between the two of you.”

“Yeah, I like this life with her, and I want it forever. I mean, I’ve always liked it, I’ve liked the … physical part, and I‘ve always wanted to protect her, but Hanna … added something else, and the volume of my feelings went up … to the stratosphere.”

“Is this love, Shaw?”

“Yes, Reese, this is love. I love Root, and I love Hanna.”

“How old is she?”

“Three months; she was born on Christmas day.”

“Will you adopt her, then?”

Shaw smiled, and gave him an answer that puzzled the former CIA agent “No need to adopt her. ”

“When will I see this special girl?”

Shaw glanced at her watch “When you woke up Root was sleeping with Hanna in the other bedroom. I think they are awake now, it’s half past nine. Let me have a look at them.”


	5. Five

Shaw left the room, and three minutes later Root got in; she was wearing a nightgown and was holding a baby in her arms. She had changed too; she looked like the epitome of happy motherhood, with nothing in common with the former killer and hacker.

She smiled at him “How are you, John? I am so happy to see you.”

He was holding his breath, stunned. It really looked like Root was the actual mother of that little girl, who was giggling, obviously happy to be in her arms … was it even possible? How could? … God!  
He whispered, in a croaked voice: “Root, are you her mother? Her real mother?”

She answered with a proud smile: “Yes, John, I am.”

“And … who … ?” Reese was unable to continue.

In response, she came beside his bed and said a few words that would change John Reese’s life forever: “Hanna, sweetheart, meet your daddy!”

 

After some moments of utter shock and absolute disbelief John Reese realized that it was really happening: he was a father! Everything fitted: the girl was born nine months after he and Root had had sex, and he could tell she had his eyes. 

Root asked: “Do you want to hold her, John? To hold your daughter in your arms?”

His breath was labored and he couldn't speak yet, so he nodded, and Root handed him Hanna.  
He was holding her clumsily, evidently scared to possibly hurt her, but Root chuckled “Don’t worry, John, she’s not made of glass.”

He smiled, a bit more confident; after studying him for a while, Hanna began to touch his face, smiling and gurgling; Root intervened again: “Talk to her, John.”

“I … don’t know what to say.”

“Anything that crosses your mind, it’s not that she can understand your words; but I am sure she can perceive a friendly voice.”

Reese began to speak, with a big lump in his throat: “Hey, Hanna, how’s hanging?”

The girl grabbed his nose and laughed; that laughter was a turning point, because the former CIA operative, a man who had seen death in the face so many times, burst into tears hearing it.

Accordingly, Hanna did the same, and Root suddenly caught her again, cuddling her until she calmed down.

Reese was mortified “God, Root, I am so sorry …!”

The woman smiled at him “Don’t worry, John, you did good. We’ll let you have some rest now, we’ll talk more later.”

Then she leaned and kissed his forehead, saying: “We love you, John. You saved us all: me, Sameen and Hanna.” Shocking. Even more shocking was that Shaw kissed him too, telling him: “Take care, Long John.”.  
Then the three females got out, leaving Reese to ruminate about all that.

 

His first thought was a thank you to the Heaven for helping him resist his impulses to end his own life when he was held captive … if he had yielded, he would have never known about Hanna, his daughter.  
He thanked mentally Root and Shaw too; in the middle of a war, it would have been much easier for the hacker to have an abortion, but she did the right and harder thing, and Shaw surely supported her.

His second thought was for Finch; he already knew how uncompromising the older man was when it came to doing the right thing, no matter the costs; unless it was about Grace, of course … this could work in the abstract, but in reality? Hanna must have been about two months old when Shaw had to threaten him … how was it possible that Finch didn’t want to save her? His daughter?  
Shaw was right when she had said that when he sees Hanna he’d understand why she threatened Grace’s life, and it angered him to no end that she was compelled to do that by Finch’s stubbornness.

He then began to think more in a practical way. There was still a lot left unsaid: were they still working numbers? Well, only Shaw probably, with Fusco’s help … more importantly, were the two women willing to let him hang around his daughter? Apparently, yes, they seemed fond of him, but he had to learn to what extent he could intrude into their lives; they were a family now, how much space could he reasonably expect to get?

After a while his thoughts started to get fuzzy and confused, and he slowly drifted away again.

 

Three days after, in the evening

John Reese had completely recovered. In the previous days he had learnt that after their victory against Samaritan they weren’t working the numbers anymore, that the relevant ones were handled by a new version of the ISA, more compassionate than the former one, and the irrelevant ones by other teams the Machine had assembled, like that in Washington DC.  
Reese had asked Root how it felt without the Machine in her ear (the cochlear implant was still there, since Root was deaf, but it wasn’t a communication link anymore, but only, well, a cochlear implant).  
The woman had answered that she had other purposes now, referring obviously to Shaw and Hanna, so she didn’t miss the Machine anymore.

Today, he was having dinner with his newfound family; Hanna was settled in her high chair, and they were feeding her alternately; it was Reese’s turn, and he enjoyed it immensely.

Root said: “You are really a great father for Hanna, John.”

“Yeah, about that … how will this go on? I mean, I am allowed to see her … how many times?”

Root shook her head in disbelief “John, what are you talking about? You are her father, you have any right to see her whenever you want.”

“Oh … thank you, but I am not a part of your family … I mean, when you and Shaw are married, you three will be a family, and I won’t be a part of it.”

“No, John, you are wrong. Listen, this is the way things are going to be. First, the apartment adjacent to ours is yours, we bought it for you, so you will be nearby.”

“Oh … but … “

“Don’t worry, I … distracted a lot of Samaritan’s money, after its demise, it was no big deal. Second, our door will always be open for you, we’ll give you a copy of the keys. Our house is yours too … with the exception of our bedroom, of course.  
Third, it’s not that we allow you, we require that you are present in your child’s life; when there is a decision to take, about her health, the school, anything, please be there. Okay?”

Reese was speechless, and deeply touched, so he just nodded.

Shaw had something to say as well “Let’s say that this kid has two mothers and one father; a typical example of extended family … nothing strange, nowadays.”

The man had managed to find a bit of breath again, and whispered: “Thank you … thank you!”

Other minutes passed, and Hanna finished her meal; after a while, she burped, and the three adults smiled.

Reese said: “I cannot get over it, that Finch was willing to risk her life … “

Shaw looked at Root, asking her: “Do we tell him?”

The hacker nodded, a sad smile plastered on her face. Shaw went on: “I’m going to tell you now how Finch reacted when we informed him about Root’s pregnancy.”

 

The day after Root and Shaw had came back from Maple. In the subway.

Shaw: “Finch, we need to talk.”

Finch:”Yes, Miss Shaw. I know we couldn’t find John, but we did help a man … “

Shaw: “Yeah, only that John is more important to us than a random guy.”

Finch: “Miss Shaw, our mission is to save people. We couldn’t find John, so we must let him go and continue with the numbers.”

Root: “Harold, isn’t saving John and killing Samaritan the priority here?”

Finch, indignant: “Absolutely no, Miss Groves. The priority is saving people, it has always been. John would understand that!”

Root, frustrated: “So, my child must grow up in a world dominated by Samaritan?”

Finch, aghast: “Your … what?”

Root, sighing: “I am pregnant, Harold … and the father is John.”

Finch, with a scolding demeanor: “Oh … okay, since you thought it was right to have fun in such a predicament, well, I am sure the Machine can give you a list of the best places where you can take care of this … inconvenience. As soon as possible, of course, the numbers cannot wait.”

Shaw, in a voice colder than ice: “I am going to take care of only three numbers from now on, Finch: Root’s, her child’s, and John’s.”

Finch, panicking: “You can’t be serious!”

Root, outraged:”I am keeping this child, Harold. I have killed innocent people in my life, I won’t kill this one! And when John comes back, I’ll tell him what an asshole you are!”

All that Finch could do was powerlessly staring at the two women turning around and leaving the subway without another word.


	6. Six

Back to present

Reese’s jaw dropped, then he asked: “What happened afterwards? And when did you and Harold meet again?”

Shaw answered: “I took care of Root, and occasionally went on missions, but only if they were about fighting Samaritan or finding clues on you … Finch tried to enlist Lionel for the numbers, but since he stubbornly refused to tell him anything about the source of his intel, even the good detective ditched him eventually.”

Root intervened: “I didn’t like that Sameen kept risking her life, but I understood that; I didn’t want to give up on you. And I didn’t want Samaritan to be still around when … my child … our child, John … “ She couldn’t continue, overwhelmed by emotion.

Shaw went on: “To answer your question, we met again when we had to save the Machine, and to rebuild it, as I have already told you.   
But he proved himself a jerk even that day … I and Finch reached the subway with the suitcase, but Root was missing. When I said I was going to look for her, he advised me that I had to stay put, that it was too dangerous … I had to remind him that we don’t leave our comrades behind.  
After that, since the Machine came back online we worked only three numbers, and only because they were kids.”

Root said: “When Hanna was born, I hoped she could soften Harold’s heart, and when she was two months old I went to the subway with her.  
The only thing he said was: ‘Please keep her away from my computer’, and then he told me he was closing the system; basically, signing our death warrant.  
I had thought of him as a father, and now a grandfather, but there is obviously something wrong with him; the only thing that rightfully can call him ‘father’ is a Machine, and he was a lousy one with Her, too.”

Shaw intervened: “That same day I threatened Grace’s life. And I don’t regret it at all.”

Reese had unshed tears in his eyes, but forced himself to say: “I really don’t understand him, he was a good man … “

Shaw tried to give him an explanation in a funny way: “Imagine this scene: Finch dies and knocks on Heaven’s doors. St. Peter lets him in, and the asshole shows him the list of the numbers, the people he has helped save … ‘I saved these people, I am entitled to a good place here, a penthouse with sea view would do, thank you very much’.

St. Peter shows another list, much longer, about seven billion names, the first ones being me, Root, you, Hanna … and He asks Finch: ‘What about these people, Harold? You could act to protect them, but you chose not to’.

Then Finch rises, indignant ‘It was Samaritan who killed, or enslaved them, not me!’

St. Peter answers: ‘There are consequences to not acting’.

Finch shrieks: ‘Please, I never murdered anyone, or ordered the murder of anyone!’

So, St. Peter draws his phone, clicks and Finch hears his own voice saying: ‘If they harm Grace, in any way, kill them all’.

Finch is aghast, and St. Peter utters his last words: ‘Final destination: the Hell, Circle of the hypocrites’.

End of the story, John, I hope you liked it.”

Reese didn’t like it at all, but he had to admit that it explained Harold’s reasons very well. And he had recognized a sentence he had told Finch long ago, when they were debating if they should kill a corrupt Congressman to save the world.

 

Forty days later

“Samantha, it’s not working.” She had asked them to use her real name now that she was becoming a well-adjusted member of society.

“What do you mean, John?” Samantha asked, looking at him.

He stopped for a moment what he was doing, helping the hacker bathe their baby girl (Shaw had gone shopping), and sighed “We cannot go on like this forever … I feel like I am an intruder in your family. God, you and Sameen … in five days you are getting married.”

“John, please, Hanna loves you, don’t do this to her; and Sameen and I care for you … “

“Yeah, that’s the point, Samantha … I care for you too … a bit too much!” Reese was almost ashamed to say those words.

“Oh … John, I didn’t … sorry.”

“Not your fault, but I want to explain, if you let me.”

“Of course … “

“You were the last person I slept with before Samaritan abducted me; indeed, you were the last person I slept with at all.  
When I was subject to psychological torture, I used to distract my mind thinking of something else, and I couldn’t help but think of you, mostly; back in the day, the CIA had taught us to do that, under stressful circumstances, to go with our mind to somewhere else, a … safe place.  
My thoughts were for Jessica, for Carter … but also for you. I kept trying to think of other things, and other people, but my mind went to … you, more often than I would want … sorry.  
Then, I come back from the Hell on earth, and I find you, a … much better person than before … and the mother of my baby; I think you can understand how I feel about you … more and more.”

“Oh, John … God, I cannot give you what you need, not anymore.”

“I know, I know, I wouldn’t dare ask that! But the point is, maybe it’s better that we stop seeing each other, don’t you think?”

“No! No, John, we’ll find a solution, but Hanna is your daughter, and you are our dearest friend; please, don’t leave us.”

He smiled weakly “Is there a solution, possibly?”

“Of course there must be! Listen, our wedding is in five days, but I’ll think of something before that. Trust me.”

“Okay, Samantha; I trust you.”


	7. Seven

Two days later

Zoe Morgan was satisfied; the man she had met in that diner had given her precious information; the place had been chosen because it was clean and nice, but rather anonymous; besides, given the early hour, she was the only customer at the moment.   
She liked high-class restaurants more, of course, but discretion comes at a price.

She was about to leave, when a woman holding a child in her arms came along, approaching her, and asking: “May I sit down, Zoe?”

Zoe stared at the woman, trying to remember: she reminded her of someone, but who? So she raised an eyebrow: “Do we know each other?”

“I think you saw me through a window, and later you broke into my office to blow my cover. But it was years ago.” Meanwhile, she sat down.

Zoe gasped, then tried to sound calm and asked, half-jokingly: “So you are … Root. Should I say my last prayer?”

“God, is this what you think of me? Hasn’t John ever told you about me?”

“Yes, but not … I mean … “

“Not in good way, huh? Well, I am hurt. But you know, things change; as you see, I am a mom now.”

“I see … well, he said you were extremely dangerous, but apparently on the right side; a comrade in arms, let’s say. It was more than one year ago, anyway. I never saw him afterwards, and I was beginning to wonder if he is still alive.”

“He is alive, but he was … away, and came back recently. Now he isn’t in the line of fire anymore … our boss found a job for him; he is still in the NYPD, but only as an instructor.”

“So, you and John are friends … right?”

“Yes, we are.”

“And Harold and Shaw are, too ? … “

“More or less. About Shaw, well, I’m marrying her, in three days.” 

“Oh? Uh … congratulations.”

“Thanks, but I hoped you could be there?”

“Is this … an invitation?”

“Why not? You can come with John, bond with him again, catch up a bit … “

“Okay, I think I can manage that. I might have a business appointment, but I can postpone it.”

“No need, someone already did.”

“Really? Oh … okay, I guess?“

“Of course.”

“So, what about your child … is she a girl?”

“Yes, she is a girl; her name is Hanna.” The woman was beaming for pride.

“And she is … really yours.” It wasn’t a question; it was evident that that woman and the baby she was affectionately holding in her arms had the strongest possible connection two living beings can have: the kind you can only see between a mother and her offspring. Root nodded affirmatively nonetheless: “Yes.”

“And the father is … “

“John.”

“Oh … yeah, why not? You like complicated, huh?”

“Honestly, Hanna was a mistake. But I am so happy that we made it; this girl is the best thing that ever happened to me, better than marrying Sameen, maybe, but please don’t tell her that.” Root said trying to wink at the fixer, and miserably failing.

“I can believe that; she is adorable; and your happiness is … almost tangible. Is John happy too?”

“Well, I am sure he is happy that he has Hanna, but … maybe I should tell you why I am here.”

Zoe nodded “I’m listening.”

And Samantha Groves told her everything.

 

The day after.

Reese was unsure; why had Samantha instructed him to wait in his car (the car she had lent him, to be accurate), at that specific address?

The answer came when he realized someone was opening the passenger door, and sitting down beside him: Zoe Morgan.

“Hallo, John. Long time no see.”

“Zoe. Did Samantha sent you?”

“Not exactly. She told me you would be here at this time, but me being here is wholly my choice.”

“Oh … okay.”

“You know, John, you could have called after escaping from the clutches of Samaritan … “

“God, she told you a lot, huh? You are right, but I had more pressing matters.”

“Yes, I know. I have seen Hanna.”

Reese smiled “She is beautiful, isn’t she?”

“Of course she is: both her parents are gorgeous!”

“Yeah, about that … I and Samantha are not together, she married Shaw.”

“I know, but I also know that you have feelings for her, kind of.”

“I am not sure about that. But yes, she is such a good mother to Hanna, and when I see her with our daughter, Jesus, I can’t help but feel … something.”

“Which, of course, is understandable, but wrong nonetheless.”

“I know, I should find a way to see Hanna every day, and to forget about her mother at the same time. I’m afraid that’s impossible, though.”

“Maybe not.”

“Really? How could I?”

“Maybe you could find another … love interest?”

“Ah … and … who might that be?”

“What about me?”

Reese was taken aback by her bluntness “Uh … ahem … you? I thought you would be against any romantic commitment; and you always wanted to be the person in charge when problems arise.”

“Yes, but I begin to feel tired of that life; the Machine already realized that, I suppose; that’s why Samantha came to find me.   
I used to like power, but I have swum in it for many years, it doesn’t elate me anymore.  
Besides, that adorable former criminal told me something else, courtesy of the Machine: that I still have a window of about two or three years to have a healthy pregnancy.”

“A pregnancy? You … want a child?” Reese said that like he would ask an Eskimo if he wanted to buy a fridge.

“Why not? Have you ever wanted a child?”

“Admittedly, no.”

“And Samantha Groves? Did she ever told you that she wanted one? Or Shaw?”

“God, no!”

“And yet, you have one, and you are happy that it happened, aren’t you? And Samantha is happy too, I have seen her; and Shaw?”

“Yes, Hanna was a blessing for all of us, that’s sure.”

“Well, if a child can bring joy to some killers , maybe the same can happen to a humble fixer.”

Reese smirked “You aren’t humble, Zoe, you have never been.”

“Whatever. Listen, John, why don’t we do this? First of all, Samantha invited me to the wedding, and I’d like to have you beside me.  
Then, we can have some dates, maybe some … intimate moments, then we decide if this can work.  
I want a normal life, John. Do you want it too?”

“I do, Zoe. Okay, let’s give it a try.”

Just then, Morgan’s phone buzzed, and she picked it up and read a text that made her smile: “PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS: 98,8%. ESTIMATED TIME BEFORE HE PROPOSES TO YOU: 25 DAYS, 3 HOURS, 34MINUTES”.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
